gruffsanboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Cameron Jordans
Name: '''Cameron Peter Jordans '''God Parent: Hecate, Dionysus, Eris Mortal Parent: Michael Jordans Age: 18 Appearance: See picture Personality: He is a nice charming man who always thinks of others before himself. He doesn't like to be the center of attention and likes to keep to himself. History: Michael Jordans was a well known magician in Vegas. He would preform weekly at one of the large hotels. Because of his amazing tricks it lured Hecate to him. After on of his late night shows, they got to talking. After some time of this, Michael invited Hecate to come over for some wine in his small apartment. One thing led to another and eventually they slept together. In the morning Hecate had left and no trace was to be found of her. Michael carried on his endless job. Day to day doing the same thing. After 9 months a baby had been left on his bed. With him came a note. This note explained that Hecate was a Greek Goddess and that the myths where real. It also told Michael when Cameron was old enough, to take him to Camp Half-Blood. With it came the address. Michael didn't feel comfortable putting Cameron in a public school after he had left so he would usually stay at home, alone. Michael would leave Cameron alone in the house for up to 12 hours. He would leave him with food and water, and that's all really. His father didn't have any close family. His mother had died a while ago and his father was living at the other side of the world. His father didn't trust help from other people so Cameron would either stay in the flat or would go to work with his father. When Michael was about 6 and he was home alone he heard someone knocking at the door. A pretty voice came from the out side. Asking him to open the door. He felt compelled to do so and slowly walked up to the door. As his hand touched the cold metal knob he felt a tinggiling feeling going down his spine. "Who's there?" He asked nervously. "Someone who will take care of you" Replied the voice. "Go away" Cameron shouted. He heard a large deep grunt from the other side and heard foot step leaving slowly down the corridor. When Cameron was older, about 12 his father let him leave the house and play in the slot room while he was preforming in an Oriental Style Casino. He was playing hide and seek with himself when he felt as if someone was watching him. When he turned around he saw a large stray dog some 35 feet behind him. At first he thought nothing of it and swiftly turned back around. Then this dog came closer, it was huge and angry. Cameron took his leave and started to run. This huge dog followed him. He ran for what seemed like hours, he was starting to loose his breath and getting a pain in his side. He ran through rows and rows of slots and lost the dog in their midst When he was older 15. His father told him that he would be going a summer camp in Long Island.Michael and Cameron took the only flight they could with the rest of Michael's money and flew to New York. They took a cab to a wooded hill and Michael told Cameron to carry on on his own and that the camp was just at the top.